Hot and Wet
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: The way Nami and Luffy acts, makes them both hot and wet. Hot from the weather and wet from the ice cubes. The perfect combination.


**WARNING: Lots of kissing…  
><strong>**  
>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.<strong>

* * *

><p>"It's HOOOT!"<p>

"Too hot!"

"Terrible hot!"

Zoro looked with a half lidded eye at the two sweating passed out bodies on the kitchen table. The captain and navigator were at it again… Zoro sighed and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. It indeed was really hot… They were at a summer island, but it definitely felt like a desert… Sanji put a cold drink before Nami's face and said girl opened her eyes, squealing in delight when she saw the drink.

"My beautiful Nami-swan, I have made this drink which will give you the same feeling I feel for you everyday, and that, my angel, is-"

"Vomit in his mouth.", Zoro replied dryly, pledging his ear with his pinky finger.

Sanji glared at him and wished to fight, but it really was too hot. Nami was finished with her drink and she sighed happily. Sanji smiled back at her "I have to shop if you want more. I don't hope that's much of a problem?"

Nami looked at him and blinked confused. "Are you sure? It's really hot…"

"Everything for my lady!", said Sanji in his love mode. Nami smiled and nodded. "Zoro-kun! Come with me.", Zoro sighed and stood up.

It even was too hot to say 'no' or to fight… "Once calling me 'Zoro-kun' is funny, but twice…", he said while closing the door. Nami sucked on an ice cube with a smile. She looked across from her, seeing her captain lying with his head on the table. Nami poked his head and Luffy grunted softly, raising his head and looking at her. Sweat beaded from his head and his face looked slightly red. 

"Why did you poke me?", he whined softly.

Nami shrugged her shoulders with a smile "I thought you were dead.", she mumbled. Luffy pouted 

He frowned confused when he looked at Nami's cheek. What the hell did she have there?

"What is that?", asked Luffy confused. Nami smiled and showed the ice cube to him in between her teeth. Luffy slowly drooled. "Can I have some too?"

"Sorry, this is my last one.", she said, still sucking on it. Luffy looked with wide eyes. He saw the cube go from one cheek to the other. Luffy wanted that too… It was too hot to survive… He even thought his rubber arm melted from the heat when he laid it in the sun…

"Can I have a little bit?", Luffy asked, looking at Nami's cheek.

"Nope.", Nami said, making a few sucking sounds.

Luffy licked his drool from his lips when he looked at Nami's glass and when he looked at Nami enjoying the cold ice cubes. "Please, let me have the last piece..."

"Why should I?", asked Nami with a smirk.

Luffy pouted slightly, this time looking at her eyes. "Captains order..."

"And what if I don't follow your so said 'order'?", asked Nami with a smirk "It almost is melted..."

Luffy pouted and his cheeks puffed out. He stood up, with much effort, and he walked to the other side of the kitchen table. Nami still smirked slightly. She bet he wanted to break open her mouth and receive the ice cube that way. Luffy looked with a determined expression and nodded. Nami now frowned confused. It almost looked like Luffy decided something with himself...

Luffy put his hand on Nami's shoulder, leaned forward and smashed his lips upon hers - And all within a few seconds. Nami yelped fast when his lips went on hers and she clamped on his vest when his tongue abruptly entered her pinched her eyes closed and she tried to punch him on his chest, but he didn't move one inch. Luffy was reaching for Nami's ice cube, but he sometimes touched Nami's tongue what caused Nami to moan. She really felt weird and that was all Luffy's fault!

Luffy wasn't feeling any better, though... Every time he touched Nami's tongue he shivered and every time Nami made a funny sound made him even feel more... Hot...

Luffy parted from Nami and he now was nibbling on the ice cube. He still had his hand on her shoulder and he was looking deep in her eyes. Nami looked at him and blinked a few times in confusion and embarrassment. What the hell did just happen?

Luffy grinned slowly and his cheeks turned red. "One for the captain; Zero for his navigator.", he said cheeky.

Nami blushed and huffed. "I am going to kill you as soon as we dock on a cooler island…", Nami said "And your debt is so huge, you can never pay it… You can't even pay it with One Piece…" 

Luffy blinked confused and chewed on the ice cube. "What have I done wrong?"

"YOU SERIOUSLY ASK!", yelled Nami embarrassed, crying and blushing. Luffy yelped in surprise and he jumped back "YOU JUST… OH MY ODA!", Nami stood up and walked to the fridge, entered the code and opened it. She grabbed some more ice cubes out of the freezer and she almost closed the fridge.

"No! Wait!", yelled Luffy. Nami glared at him, she closed the door and it fell into the lock. Luffy's chin fell on the ground. He also wanted some ice cubes! "Why are you mad at me!", yelled Luffy confused and shocked.

Nami walked to Luffy with a glare. "You just stole my-", Nami stopped and looked at him. He looked with huge, honest puppy dog eyes. He seriously didn't know what he did wrong… "My ice cube… You stole my ice cube."

A smile now slowly appeared on Luffy's face. He stuck his tongue out, showing a little tiny ice cube. "Shishi, if that's all." He gulped the last part and sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "It's hot again…"

"Sucks to be you…", said Nami, putting an ice cube in her mouth. Luffy followed every move she just made. He looked at her cheek, her lips and the movement of her jaw. Nami smiled in content and she shivered even from the coolness.

"Nami… Can I have one?", asked Luffy pointing to the ice cubes pack in Nami's hand.

Nami looked at the pack in her hand and back at Luffy. She frowned and shook her head. "No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"Naaaamiiii!"

"NO!", yelled Nami almost spitting her ice cube out "Leave me alone."

She walked to the door and reached to it, but Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed Nami's wrist and pulled her to him. He smashed his lips on hers again and Nami screamed in his mouth from surprise. He traced with his hand to her jaw and held his hold there, but really softly and in a sweet manner. Luffy pushed his tongue in her mouth again and Nami's legs turned into jelly. Luffy was trying to get the ice cube again… However… Her mouth was already cold…

Luffy touched the inside of her mouth with his tongue and their tongues sometimes touched and Nami just kept on moaning every time he touched her. Luffy shivered when she moaned. He didn't want to shiver, but he really liked it when she did make a sound… Luffy got the ice cube and he parted, smiling in content and licking his lips. The ice was melting in their mouths so water dripped from their chins. Nami breathed deeply and she just looked into Luffy's eyes. She swore, if Luffy didn't have a hold on her, she would fall on the ground with her weak legs…

"Shishishi.", he laughed, chewing on the ice cube. Nami's eyes hooded slowly and she blushed deeply. She still had the ice cubes pack in her hand… Nami reached for it and put an ice cube in her mouth, and in a really seductive manner. Luffy looked with slightly wide eyes and Nami only smiled.

"Are you still hot?", Nami asked. Luffy nodded slightly, swallowing the ice cubes bits. Nami smiled and leanedtowards Luffy, capturing his lips. Both closed their eyes again and Luffy entered Nami's mouth, searching for the ice cube. Luffy parted fast and shivered when he had felt Nami's tongue in his mouth. That was one awesome but weird feeling. Nami licked her lips and a little water droplet slid from her chin.

"How come… This feels weird?", Luffy asked.

"Good weird or bad weird?", Nami whispered, her cold breath tickling his lips.

"Dunno….", he whispered back.

Nami smiled softly and went towards Luffy again, capturing his lips. Nami opened her mouth and so did Luffy. The ice cube went from Nami to Luffy and from Luffy to Nami. Nami moaned again and she brushed her hands on his back. She really loved this, even though Luffy had no idea what they were doing. The ice cube turned smaller and smaller, until it only was water and it was dripping from their chins. Luffy wanted to close his mouth since the ice cube was gone but Nami slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Luffy gasped while she did that and Nami traced the roof of his mouth with her tongue, leaving a little tickle sensation for Luffy. Luffy parted and looked at Nami while breathing deeply. A little sling of saliva was connected with their mouths.

"G… Gotta sit…", Luffy murmured. Nami nodded and walked with Luffy to the long sofa. Luffy sat down and he actually thought Nami was going to sit next to him, but instead she sat in his lap. Luffy blinked a few times and Nami smiled. She showed the ice cube on her tongue and Luffy looked at it. She had put one in her mouth when they walked to the sofa. He now looked into Nami's eyes and smiled, leaning closer to her and their lips met again.

Nami opened her mouth again and the coolness of the ice cube was into their mouths. Luffy pinched his eyes closed when her tongue stroked his tongue, fighting for the ice cube. Nami rocked her hips a bit and Luffy gasped, parted and the ice cube fell out of their mouths. Nami looked confused at him and Luffy only looked at the ice cube and where it rolled to. He now looked to Nami and also blinked.

"Sorry… I was startled…"

Nami rolled her eyes with a huff and she grabbed another ice cube out of the watery pack. She held the ice cube in between her thumb and index finger and she held it against his lips. Luffy opened his mouth more and Nami put the ice cube in his mouth with a smirk forming on her mouth.

She leaned in again and her moist lips went onto his. They both closed their eyes again. Nami hummed and Luffy chuckled softly.

"Whut?", murmured Nami against Luffy's lips

"Mour mummung micmles." (Your humming tickles)

Nami smiled and she put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss more. She now put more tongue into the kiss. She wasn't even sure anymore if she was trying to get the ice cube, or if she did this only to kiss. Nami moved her hips again and Luffy now groaned. This time Nami gasped, because his groan sounded utterly sexy. Luffy and Nami now parted and Nami coughed a few times with a frown. "I… I swallowed the ice cube.", Luffy snorted and Nami knuckled his forehead "Don't laugh. You even spitted it out. And I will raise your debt if you laugh."

"Sorry…", he said with a slight smile. Nami smiled and looked in the pack. Her eyes widened when she saw a little piece drifting in the other melted – which now is only water – ice cubes. She picked it up and looked. She sighed and Luffy looked at it. Well… That was the ending of a long make out session… Nami looked at Luffy and he tilted his head when she looked with a determined look. She smiled and licked her lips, putting the ice cube into her mouth.

Luffy smiled and leaned onto her again. Nami entwined her hands into his hair and they deepened the kiss, using more tongue and moaning more. Nami began moving her hips and even Luffy used his instinct, having one hand on her butt and the other one caressing her back.

"Suck my tongue.", Nami said in between the kissing session.  
><strong><br>**Luffy frowned with his eyes closed but he tried what he was told. He captured her tongue and sucked on it. Nami moved her hips up and she moaned even more. Luffy pinched his eyes closed to suppress a moan. Nami now captured his tongue and sucked it. Luffy couldn't hold it back anymore and moaned.

Nami tilted her head more and she widened her mouth a bit more. A water droplet rolled from Luffy's mouth corner, on his neck. Nami parted and looked at the droplet. She smiled and licked his neck, from down his neck to the corner of his mouth.

Luffy shivered and Nami looked at him with a smile. His eyes were hooded and he was breathing hoarsely with red cheeks. Nami smiled and licked his lips again.

"Do you know what we are doing until now?", she whispered.

Luffy shook his head "I did like it… It felt like… Magic? I dunno… Can we do this more often?"

Nami smiled "Only if you promise to do this only with me…"

Luffy grinned and nodded. "Promised!", he said. "But we have to make ice cubes again…"

"Of course not.", smiled Nami "We also can do this without ice cubes… All we need is our lips and tongue… And we have to be alone."

Luffy grinned and nodded. He didn't get why they needed to be alone, but he didn't mind. Luffy looked at the door and pouted. Nami followed his gaze and she gasped, realising the one she was sitting on had Kenbunshoku Haki. Nami went from his lap and Luffy blinked a few times. She brushed her hair straight and she put Luffy's hat back on his head, hiding his – now even more – messy hair.

Brook came into the dining room and he looked at the navigator and captain. Nami turned her head and she looked at the skeleton, over her shoulder. "Yohoho…", he slightly laughed. He walked backwards to the door and Nami ran to him, grabbed his bony wrist and glared.

"Whatever you think. We. Did. Nothing.", she seethed. Luffy only looked in the background. "I repaired Luffy's hat and we ate ice cubes. That's all."

"Yohohoho! What did you think I thought, Nami-san?", he asked. Nami looked at him with a forced smile and twitching eye. "All I wanted to ask was if I could see your pan-"

"AS IF!", she yelled. Luffy grinned looking at them. His eyes now went to the plastic pack with water. He slightly frowned and pouted. The straw hat wearing boy grabbed the pack and walked to the kitchen, avoiding the punching Nami and avoiding and laughing Brook. Luffy emptied the pack in the sink but he heard a funny sound, like something fell. The captain grabbed it and looked at the ice cube. So there still was one left. He looked at his two crew members and both breathed heavily, caused by the heat. Luffy put the cube in his mouth and sucked with a slight smile.

Brook stood up and laughed his obnoxious, and for some contagious, laugh. Nami's eye twitched again. Brook left the dining room with laughter and Nami wiped the sweat from her forehead. Luffy walked to her and he sat down on his knees, looking in Nami's eyes from the same height. Nami looked at him with a pout and Luffy only smiled softly.

"What's funny? It's hot and the ice cubes are go-", Luffy placed his lips on Nami's again, pushed the last ice cube in her mouth and he parted again. He grinned and kissed her forehead. The boy stood up, and almost exited the room. He first looked over his shoulder to Nami.

"How much?", he asked. Nami sucked on the ice cube with an angry frown

"Your debt is 1 billion berri…", she answered, exactly knowing what he meant.

Luffy looked in front of him again and sighed. "I guess it means I have to stay with you for the rest of my life…"

Nami blushed and looked at the ground, still frowning mad. "Please, do…", she whispered.

She heard Luffy chuckle and she looked at his back "Shishishi, if you buy another pack of ice cubes, I don't mind.", Nami grinned back and nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "I don't mind actually if you didn't have a pack of ice cubes…",

"I still am going to buy them. I promise."

Luffy chuckled again and left. Nami let the breath flow she had been holding all this time. She smiled to herself and the ice cube in her mouth already was melted.

And this all started because of a little ice cube…

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fin! <strong>**  
>I hope you noticed I beta read it… And I hope it's enough kissing for a whole fucking week! Damn… Too much…<strong>


End file.
